Death on the Horizon
Death on the Horizon '(Case #20) is the twentieth fanmade case and the ninth one in the Economic Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background At the end of the ''Additional Investigation ''of Corpse in a Circus (Case #19), Detective Robert Taylor and the player discover that there's a serial killer called "The Red Rogue" who is targeting famous people then using other people to kill them. How the killers in An Eye for an Eye (Case #17), A Dish Served Cold (Case #18) and Corpse in a Circus (Case #19) agreed to kill the famous celebrities are currently unknown. As these two were trying to puzzle this together, they hear a loud explosion not far from the police station. The team investigates and finds a plane that crashed into a building. The victim was a famous pilot named Samuel Jacobs, who crashed his plane into a building. The killer was an explosives seller named Roger Wilson. Roger admitted his murder to the team and said that he was paid to kill Samuel. Robert assumed that "The Red Rogue" paid him. Roger replied yes and wanted to go to jail for his crime because he finally realized that money got to the best of him. When Robert asked Roger how much he was paid, Roger answered $500,000 and also told the team that they won't be able to catch the serial killer because he was paid from an offshore account after the murder was successful. In court, the Honorable Henderson asked Roger who The Red Rogue was but he replied by saying that he doesn't know since he was contacted by them through the Internet. Roger always wanted to feel how it was to be rich. His life goal would be accomplished if he murdered Samuel so he went through with it. The Honorable Henderson sentenced Roger to 20 years in prison. At the end of the ''Additional Investigation, the team learns more about The Red Rogue as they investigate the murder scene again. They found a list of targets that they wanted to kill and their next one was CEO Jake Reynolds, who is widely recognized for his worldwide businesses. When the team went to his office, he wasn't there. The team was afraid that they were too late but then Jessica quickly warns the team that Detective Timothy Brannigan found a dead body floating in Jake's swimming pool, meaning that The Red Rogue had already claimed their fourth victim. Victim *'Samuel Jacobs '(He crashed his plane into a building) Murder Weapon *'''Hydrogen Bomb Killer *'Roger Wilson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistry knowledge Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears purple glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics *The suspect has chemistry knowledge *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics *The suspect has chemistry knowledge *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics *The suspect has chemistry knowledge *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears purple glasses Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears purple glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Phone, Broken Object, Plane Pieces; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows aeronautics) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Ernest Hansen) *Question Ernest Hansen about the picture. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Watch) *Talk to Pamela about her deceased husband. (Prerequisite: Watch restored) *Examine Plane Pieces. (Result: Plane Tail) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Torn Paper, Maintenance Tools; Prerequisite: Plane Tail restored) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Smudged Plan) *Examine Smudged Plan. (Result: Flight Plan) *Talk to Ricky Burke about the victim's flight. (Prerequisite: Flight Plan unraveled) *Examine Maintenance Tools. (Result: Bomb Prototype) *Analyze Bomb Prototype. (12:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Hydrogen Bomb; Evidence: Killer has chemistry knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Explosives Shop. (Clues: Cashier Vest, Torn Photo, Soggy Paper; Available at start) *Examine Cashier Vest. (Result: Name Badge) *Question Melvin Bowman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Name Badge found) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Quiz Roger about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Meet and Greet) *Talk to Ernest Hansen about the meet and greet. (Prerequisite: Meet and Greet unraveled) *Investigate Private Jet. (Clues: Faded Paper, Bomb Part; Prerequisite: Talk to Roger) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will. (06:00:00) *Question Pamela about the victim's life insurance. (Prerequisite: Victim's Will analyzed) *Examine Bomb Part. (Result: Unknown Powder) *Analyze Unknown Powder. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Counter. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Torn Receipt, Flight Recorder; Available at start) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Question Roger about the victim's attempted robbery. (Prerequisite: Camera Footage analyzed) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Explosives Receipt) *Quiz Melvin about him selling the victim explosives. (Prerequisite: Explosives Receipt restored) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Data) *Analyze Flight Data. (12:00:00; New Clue: Voice Recordings) *Examine Voice Recordings. (Result: Ricky's Voice) *Question Ricky about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ricky's Voice identified) *Investigate Burning Plane. (Clues: Broken Pieces of Metal, Chest; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Broken Pieces of Metal. (Result: Remote) *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has an oil stain) *Examine Chest. (Result: Execution Order) *Analyze Execution Order. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears purple glasses) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See how Pamela Jacobs is doing. (Available at start) *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Broken Charm) *Examine Broken Charm. (Result: Charm Bracelet) *Return the charm bracelet to Pamela Jacobs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mysterious Drawing) *Analyze Mysterious Drawing. (06:00:00) *Consult Ricky about the drawing. (Reward: Aviator Suit, Aviator Hat; Prerequisite: Mysterious Drawing analyzed) *Investigate Explosives Shop. (Clues: Empty Cash Register, Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Arrest Ernest for robbing the explosives shop. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Torn List; Available when everybody's legs are completed) *Examine Torn List. (Result: Hit List) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases